


Forgive Me, Kenny..

by Klancetrashed



Series: Bunny~ [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mentions of stan kyle and craig, Past Relationship(s), cartman is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klancetrashed/pseuds/Klancetrashed
Summary: In which Kenny tries to talk Butters out of his abusive relationship with Cartman. Things get a little dramatic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are a few errors, I wrote this at like 2:00 am. Will fix it up a little more later.

Kenny saw the bruises on Butters’ arms and legs. Nasty, purple and blue things. He couldn’t stand seeing him wince every time he took a step. And the worst thing? Butters would deny everything. He would deny being hit by Cartman. He would choke back tears as he flat out lied to Kenny that Cartman would never hurt him, that he loved him too much to do something like that.

“If he loves you so much, why is it that he allows you to do this to yourself?!??” Kenny yelled out at the fragile teen before him, grabbing his wrist and turning it so that the fresh, clean scars can be visible to the both of them. Butters’ eyes filled with tears. He glared at Kenny.

“Y-You don’t know him like I do! You don’t know how much he loves me! Don’t try to tell me how to run our relationship.. F-fuck you Ken... “ He took back his hand in a rough swiping motion and by this time the tears in his eyes had escaped, trailing down his cheeks, he didn't make an effort to wipe them away. It broke Kenny’s heart.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down and stop the tears from forming in his eyes, Kenny continued, “How much he loves you? Why are you lying to yourself? Don’t you know he’s a piece of shit?!? You don’t know him like I do! God damnit Butters..” By now, Kenny didn’t think he could hold in the tears anymore, “He’s a manipulative asshole who gets off on others’ pain! You deserve better than him, But-”

“Oh yeah, like you?” Butters snorted, “Very rich of you, Ken. YOU were the one who broke up with me because you wanted to continue fucking Craig by the school.”

That hurt.. Kenny wasn’t gonna show it, though.

Butter’s continued, “Last time I checked, YOU were the one to throw the ninja star at me! You guys refused to fucking take me to the hospital! That hurt!”

“We were fucking kids! We didn’t know any better. You wanna point fingers? It was Cartman who would fuck around with you when we were wayy younger! For Christ’s sake, he made you believe the end of the world was near and locked you up in a bunker just so he could go to Casa Bonita!”

Butters remembered that. He remembered everything from his fucked up childhood.

Inching closer to the other teenager, Kenny’s tears fell down his eyes. “Can’t you see? Anyone is better than that asshole. Where the fuck have you been all these years where he treated you like shit? Have you been paying attention to what he does to you?!?”

Butters was a real mess at this point, eyes puffy, tears not seeming to want to end, and his hair messed up. “Yeah, I’ve been paying attention. What’s the difference between what he does to me and what you guys do to me? Huh? You all hurt me badly..” There was a crack in his voice at the end of the sentence, his eyes glared at Kenny.

 

“There is huge fucking difference Butters! Fucking hell. He does his shit on purpose! Ours is mainly unintentional. Can’t you see? He is a fucking psychopath! When are you gonna leave that jerk? Stan and Kyle are worried sick, heck, I’m fucking terrified of what Cartman might do to you next if you don’t leave him.” Little by little, he got closer to Butters, not once tearing his eyes away from him.

Butters panicked, he wanted to back away, run, something. But the look in Kenny’s eyes made him stay put. The only thing he could do was muster a, “G-get away from me..”.

“No..” And with that, Kenny engulfed him in a tight embrace. Despite all of Butters’ protests and attempts to push him away, Kenny stayed put. “God… I’m so sorry Butters. I’m never letting you go again.”

That seemed to do the trick. In a state of surprise, Butters stopped protesting all together, his breath hitched as more tears fell down. 

Slowly, hands made their way to the back of Kenny’s parka that he had on. They gripped it tightly as he buried his face in the older boy’s chest, sobbing loudly, having given in.

“F-forgive me, Kenny..”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Originally, I wanted this to be a one-shot but now, I'm not so sure. Should I make a second part to this?


End file.
